LIVE BIRD
by beedinghappy
Summary: TITANS ARE IN THEIR EARLY 20'S SLAD HIRES A NEW


Chapter 1  
  
It had been a long dreary day in the Teen Titan tower. The rain had been going for the last eight hours. Starfire and Terra were making a romantic supper for Robin and Beast Boy when Raven walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Raven asked, sounding stunned. those two never lift a finger to cook. Raven thought to her self.  
  
"What does it look like? We are going to make our boyfriends a nice, quit meal at home." Terra said while putting Beast Boy's tofu in the skillet.  
  
"Raven, why don't you make sure that they don't come in. Please." Starfire said with a sad puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"Alright. But please don't set the house on fire." Raven said as the tofu burst into flames. Raven put the fire out with her powers. Then she made sure that they were going to be ok. Then left going to find Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
Those two don't have a clue how to even scramble an egg. How on earth are they going to convince Robin and BB to eat their food. Raven thought with a small grin. They will have to resort to using their minds. That will be hilarious.  
  
Raven found Robin and BB playing "Motor Cross 2001" on the Play Station 2. She was waiting to ask about Cyborg. A few minutes went by before Robin won the race.  
  
"Where is Cyborg?" Raven asked with concern.   
  
"He is down in the garage fixing the T-car." Robin replied.  
  
"What are you two doing? You two normally fight with each other during the whole race." Raven said suspiciously.  
  
"Well…um. We are tired of Cyborg having all the high scores in every game. So we have a peace agreement till we dethrone him in every game." Robin said with a worried look, due to Raven and Cyborg being like family.  
  
"Raven why aren't you meditating like normal." Beast Boy said trying to take the heat off of him and Robin.  
  
"Well I thought I would join you two in playing video games today." Raven said with a monotone voice. Robin and Beast Boy to hear that; because, Raven never wanted to play before. "I've always wanted to try, but never had time for them."  
  
This threw Robin and Beast Boy into shook.  
  
"Ok??? Would you like to choose a different game or is this one fine?" Robin asked recovering from the shook. Raven said it would be find. So Robin and Beast Boy handed Raven her a blue controller and explained what the bottoms did.  
  
An hour latter they beat Cyborg's high score in all the round. Robin and Beast Boy were amazed with how fast Raven leaned and she did really well too. Raven had won four of the eight rounds!  
  
"We should get some grub to celebrate!" Beast Boy said with a smile from ear to ear.   
  
"No we can't." Raven said suddenly scaring BB and Robin. "We should continue playing before we lose our winning streak."  
  
"Ok. Um??? What should we play next?" Robin said agreeing with her.  
  
"How about ATV Off Road Furry 2. We can play champion mode to get the trophies too." Beast Boy said with a smug smile.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? I am having fun though. Maybe this was not such a bad idea after all. Raven thought smiling.  
  
Robin noticed her smile and said, "are you fun or what Raven? We should do this more often."  
  
"Yo. If you are having fun now, wait till you see Cyborg's face when he sees the scores that we have." BB added. Raven began to laugh at the thought of Cy's reaction. That was interrupted when Beast Boy smelled food.  
  
Terra and Star came to the door and said they were done with dinner for them. Raven burst out laughing at the look of horror on their faces.  
  
Star and Terra were stunned to hear Raven laugh. Robin and Beast Boy put on a fake smile, then walked over to the diner table. Tarra and Star had made it look very beautiful. Leaving Raven with a last rights gesture.  
  
"The table looks lovely." Robin said Dear God I hope this will go by fast." he thought to himself.  
  
"Ya, Terra you look great too." Beast Boy said as he kissed her check. He soon sat down at his normal spot.  
  
The girls served them the food, that they made, and great deal of giggles with the meal. Robin whispered to Beast Boy, "You go first. I won more times than you." "Chicken" Beast Boy replied. "No." Robin whispered. "How about who ever eats the most without vomiting, wins and does the others chores for a week." Beast Boy said smirking, knowing Robin could mot refuse a challenge. "You are on." Robin shouted.  
  
"On what Robin???" Starfire said with a confused look.  
  
The yell got Raven attention. Raven got there in time to hear Robin explaining that he and Beast Boy were going to play another racing game, after diner. Raven made herself some tea and set down across the room knowing that the meal would be entertaining for her.  
  
Star and Terra gave their boyfriends plates loaded with food, and smiled waiting for complements. Robin gave the look for start.  
  
Robin and BB started to gobbling down the food as fast as possible. On the eight bit Beast Boy stopped and said. "Terra this food is great." With Robin still gorging himself. Star started to look sad.  
  
"Robin do you like my cooking?" Star said with a puppy dog eyes. Raven began to chuckle as she watched robin turn green.  
  
"Well Robin, do you like it?" Star said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Star this is the best meal I have ever had." Robin said in response, holding back the erg to puck.  
  
Beast Boy began to eat again, savoring every bit. "Terra you are a great cook. What did you do to this to make it so tasty?" Beast Boy asked sincerely.  
  
"I'll never tell." Terra said with a giant smile.  
  
Robin soon finished his meal, while Beast Boy still ate and trying to get Terra to tell him her secret.  
  
Seeing Star getting depressed about Robin not asking about the food she made. Robin quickly said, "That was so good I can't wait for your cooking again."  
  
"Oh, what a great day. I have made enough for 10 meals." Star said with a giant smile and stars in her eyes. (corny I know)  
  
"Oh, crap." Robin said at the sight of the food. Robin quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up. Star followed to see if she could help with something.  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra tried to suppress laughing but to no avail.  
  
"What happened to Robin. He is barfing on every thing." Cyborg burst in with a sickened look on his face and puck on his feet.  
  
This made everyone, except Cyborg, laughed at the sight. Once Raven's powers started to act up she quickly stopped and told Cyborg what was going on.  
  
Terra heard what Raven said and asked Beast Boy about the bet. Without missing a beat Beast Boy said. "I knew you could cook, but not this great! I also tried Star's cooking and had a similar reaction." Now Beast Boy smiled about the joke, "I also know that Robin could not refuse a bet. So I used all that to get a good laugh and him to do my work for a short time."  
  
Everyone looked at Beast Boy in aw. Beast Boy then finished his meal, Cyborg went to clean off and Raven and Terra still at him in aw.  
  
"Thank you for dinner Trra. Now Raven and I must go and reflect Cyborg's old high scores. Would you care to join?" BB said with all the joy in the world.  
  
"Yes. But I must clean the kitchen." Terra said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. I have it covered. Oh Robin, be a friend and clean the kitchen." Beast Boy yelled.  
  
After Robin finished cleaning himself. He went to Beast Boy and said, "yes sir."  
  
After Star and Robin cleaned the kitchen, hallway, and the bathroom they joined Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra in the living room. They all took turns beating Cyborg's high scores on all the games. About two hours latter they decided to turn in, saying good night to each other.  
  
Cyborg woke up early, ate breakfast, and then went to the big screen to watch the morning News.  
  
Raven woke Terra and Starfire. Raven took them quietly down stares to make Robin and Beast Boy a surprise breakfast. Most important to teach Starfire how to cook.  
  
After an hour or more Star finally got the right idea and cooked a great chicken fried steak with gravy. Then the tower shook with a great AHHHH! All the Titans ran to the living room.  
  
"Cyborg, what is wrong, where is the danger?" Robin questioned.  
  
"What is wrong, is all of you beat my scores on ATV Off Road Furry 2. Where the danger is, is me." Cyborg said angrily.  
  
"Guess we shouldn't tell him about all the other games." Beast Boy whispered to the others.  
  
"Bye Cy. I'm going to the hills for meditation." Raven said as she flew off at the speed of light.  
  
"Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, and I are going to the mall. By." Star said as they left in a flash.  
  
Raven went to her favorite spot on a hill miles away from towns or cities. On the south side was a river filled with giant trout and a wide open field with a variety of different colored flowers. To the east and north open skies with thick heavy pine groves. The pines were covered with vines, they had orange flowers on them. To the west was a young aspen grove and a small lake that fed into the river. The lake was filled with pretty lilies and a tall boy standing near the beaver damn.  
  
Wait what the hell is he doing here? Only I know of this place." Raven thought as she went to investigate.  
  
The boy turned and watched Raven fly down like a dove from heaven.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are miles away from anything." Raven said angrily.  
  
"Well I came here to fish and gathered my thoughts. Then I saw you coming down like an angle." He replied with a cheerful tone.  
  
Raven calmed down and looked at him. He was scared from shoulder to stomach from a bear attack and had on baggy, black pants.  
  
They sat down on a fallen log and just looked at the glimmering lake.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" The stranger asked getting excited.  
  
Looking into his eyes, to see if his intention s were bad or good. Raven noticed a bright lace of hope. "Sure. What do you have?" Raven said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Would you like any white bread, tea and fish?" The stranger asked.  
  
"That sounds good." Raven said watching the lake again before she noticed the stranger had walked into the water and had grabbed two trout in hand.  
  
"I hope you like fresh food." The stranger said with a huge grin. Raven sitting on the log still, watched him clean the fish, bake some bread, and he even made his own tea blend.  
  
Boy he is really cooking and it smells so good. raven thought and then said, "What is your name?" "Apricus, son of light." "How did you get here and why are you here?" Raven remembered light had banished her to Earth because of her father.  
  
"I come to find you." Apricus said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I come because they were wrong. I know there is good in you and to teach you where they have failed." Apricus said with sincerity. "Here is lunch." Smiling again.  
  
They eat and Raven looks puzzled. "What are you going to teach me, and why have you traveled so far to do it.?" Raven asked gently.  
  
"I have found a way to have all the emotions that you could want and still control your powers." Apricus said proudly.  
  
"Ok. What about why?" Raven asked seriously.  
  
"Our is not the question why." Apricus replied.  
  
"Ok. How come?" She said thinking that she had out smarted him.  
  
Knowing what she was up to, Apricus quickly replied in a metaphor. "On yonder window shatters the beast. Pray tell where will it break next? Terror's tear all from velvet eyes. Seldom shall furry soon arise."  
  
Damn. What the hell does that mean?" Raven thought, "When will we start the lessons?" Raven said acting like she knew what he said.  
  
"When the moon is full and heaven lights rain." Apricus said.  
  
"Till then do you need a place crash?" Raven asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Sure. Allow me to grab my gear." Apricus said with joy.  
  
Raven watched as he put on a black leather long sleeve shirt that went down to his knees. Over it he dawned on chain mail. Next a sword that was four feet long to the hilt, and the hilt had a glowing yellow orb on it. He fished the look by putting on a dark green cloak. Raven was surprised to see all the gear.  
  
"Where did all that come from?" she asked? " I took note of the entire area around the lake before I came down."  
  
"What is poorly hidden can't be seen when lit." Apricus said with a smirk.  
  
"Basically you are the son of light, so the light hides you and your gear, much like shadow hides me." Raven said knowing she out witted him.  
  
"Yes." He said sadly. "Shall we go?"  
  
Tacking flight Raven showed Apricus the way to Titan tower. They entered seeing Beast Boy in the kitchen making him and Terra diner.  
  
"Why isn't Terra cooking? Beast Boy." Raven asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Raven. She asked me to. Would you and your friend care for some?" Asked Beast Boy.  
  
"No thanks. This is Apricus." Raven said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." BB said shaking Apricus' hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. What are you cooking?" Apricus asked.  
  
"Well tofu for me and tomato soup for Tarra. Would you like some." BB asked.  
  
"Sure. I've never had tofu before." Apricus said joyfully as BB handed him a tofu grilled sandwich.  
  
"Um, Apricus most of us puck when we tried it. Are you sure you want to eat that?" Raven whispered. But she was to late. Apricus was eating it and actually loving it. Turning to Beast Boy Apricus said in a very cheerful voice, "thanks dude, that was great."  
  
"We better let you meet the others." BB said happily  
  
They walked into the living room where Terra, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were watching a movie. Beast Boy went to sit by Terra, but was stopped when he felt a sword had been wedged between his ribs, piercing his heart.  
  
Terra hearing a thud turned around to see Raven's throat separate and her dead boyfriend.  
  
"AHH…" Terra screamed as two daggers went into her chest, killing her on the spot. Star and Robin tried to jump up but their necks were broke before they could move. Cyborg was torn apart and his battery cell was destroyed so no one could rebuild him.  
  
"Why Apricus?" Raven said with thick blood pouring out her throat.  
  
"Because, where others have failed at stopping the Titans. I was hired to fix that problem and my real name is Mors, son of the dark one." Apricus or Mors laughed as Raven drew her last breath.  
  
The End. I think??The time is of old. The days seem to pass by. They tell me that it never happened. They never saw the eyes of deception lurk upon them. Many years have pasted, to me it was this night. The day was a dark and luminous. We were sitting at the meal table and Beast Boy was eating his meal while Robin was losing his. Terra and Starfire tried to make the best meals possible.   
  
Latter I would teach her how to cook. While they were cooking I kept BB and Robin busy by playing their silly video games. We played long enough to beat Cyborg's high scores on a few games. Then we went our own ways the next day after Cy found that he was no longer the champ on any game. I went to my secluded spot to meditate. While I was there I meet a guy called Apricus he seemed to be a nice person. But that all changed when he turned and killed every one but me. Now I don't fight at all I don't even try to get away from a speeding ticket.   
  
I now work at Jump City Hospital, it is a great job all day I heal people from burns and poisons. The other day a guy who tried to over dos himself on heroin came in. he looked a little familiar! He ad a scare or tattoo on his chest . I could not make it out though. Right now I am at my moderate apartment. It's kind of small. It has two bed rooms with bathrooms in each, a kitchen/ dinning room, and a large bay window that looks to the sea and a small dock.  
  
I have a really nice roommate. Kate, my roommate, has an obsession with poetry. She some times reads the depressing stuff to me.  
  
Well it is 7:48 p.m. here and I must be off to work. I got changed into my outfit. I wore a pink turtle neck sweeter, to cover the cut, and a white coat with two snakes wrapped around a staff, and my pants were black with a light green strip around it. Now I looked into a body length mirror in my bedroom.   
  
Wow I've changed a lot in the past three years. I'd forsaken my powers except to heal. My hair now went to the middle of my back, my skin was now bright pink, and I always had a smile on. Raven thought as she turned to see that was now 8:05. "Crap I'm going to be late again. Bye Kate. I will bring home breakfast." Raven said as she bolted out the door.  
  
Raven got to the street to see her friends in their ambulance picking up a kid who had a broken arm, seven cracked ribs, and her face was badly beaten.   
  
"Hey Ron and Jenny what can I do to help." Raven ask as she saw the girl.  
  
"Hi Raven. She has multiple fractures and has flat lined five times since we've been here, can you help Jenny while I drive." Ron said as they put her in the back of the hospital. Raven held the girl with her left and put her right hand over the girls broken rib chanting. "Azarath Darklia Maratha (she changed the words so that she can heal). While she was saying that the girl had a constant beat and her ribs were reforming to their proper place.  
  
"That is amazing. How do you do that?" Jenny asked even though she sees it once a month.  
  
"I call on my powers for a short time. But unfortunately it only works on physical wounds, not mental." Raven said sounding depressed and she remembered her dead friends.  
  
"We are here lets make sure she does not relapse." Ron said as he opened the door.  
  
"Get her to doc Charlie. He is the best for those broses." Raven said running to the poison/burn unit.   
  
"Hi Tom. How the family?" She asked going to her to do list.  
  
"They are doing well. Want to join me for a drink latter?" Tom ask never tacking his eyes of the computer.   
  
"Yea. Anything new with the guy with the chest thing?" Raven asked.  
  
"No. But the freak from above tried to talk to him again." Tom said with a small laugh.  
  
Raven heard the laugh and asked with bind curiosity, "what happened to doc nut job?"  
  
"He tried to get in the guys head while the guy was asleep. The guy told him a really screwed up story. The story made him puck then run out of the room." Tom said rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
"What was his story?" Raven asked laughing with him.  
  
"No one knows. Maybe you should ask him." Tom said jokingly.  
  
"Good idea. I will go ask him to tell me." Raven said very seriously.  
  
"Raven I was joking" Tom pleaded. But to no avail she was already was half way down the hall.  
  
Raven had just entered the room when she saw the man trying to get dressed. Wow he just tried to kill himself two days ago and he is already trying to help himself. This usually takes a week or more for them to function this well. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked in her monotone voice.  
  
"Raven? Is it really you? It has been almost five years since we last saw each other." He paused to see her looking at him with a little confusion. "You look really good. Remember me now." He said stretching out his scare..  
  
"YOU. You are the son of a bitch that killed the Titans, my friends. I will never forgive you for the deception you dealt us. For that you must pay." Raven said enraged. Her eyes began to glow red. At the sound of Raven's yell Tom came running to see what was wrong.   
  
"Raven what is wrong?" He asked sounding concern.  
  
"This is the guy who killed my friends and gave this to me." Raven said pulling down her turtle neck to show the scare. "He must pay for the crimes he has committed." Raven said as she jumped forward to kill him. Tom stopped her saying , "Raven let your friends not have died in vain. Let justice do its job."  
  
With that said Raven walked to the phone to get the police. She soon heard a fight going. Apricus ran out of the room with blood on his hands and a small knife. Raven instantly knew that Tom was either dead or dieing. She instantly turned into a fit of rage. Her eyes turned red like fire. Her skin went black as coal. "You will not escape me so easily. Die."  
  
"Remember the last name I gave you. It was Mors. It means death but unlike last time I remember how to kill a demon."  
  
With that said he lunged at Raven driving the blade into her heart. Raven plunged her fist into Mors chest pulling out his lungs as her last and only move. "I am death I can't die." Mors said with a smile. Raven now saw a thick mist around her. She walked around for a few minutes then saw Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. "Where am I?" Raven asked.  
  
"Welcome home Raven." Cy said with a smile.  
  
She joins them and fads into the mist. 


End file.
